Rakurai Ashige
Rakurai Ashige (足蹴・落雷) is the youngest of three siblings, and only son of Crown Prince name and Princess name. He is second in-line to the Chrysanthemum Throne. He is about to start his job as a Captain of an experimental defence unit tasked with the interception of "abnormals". He doesn't try to hide his identity, but he does keep it discreet. Background On his 15th birthday, his grandfather—Emperor name here passed on a family heirloom—a decorated bracer, as a gift to Rakurai. As he equipped the single bracer to his right arm, a young spirit appeared in front of him. This bubbly girl introduced herself as—Noel. She asked him if he was her new master—puzzled by what she was asking, he unassuringly says "yes". Noel steps forward putting their faces inches away and she gives Rakurai a romantic kiss in front of everyone of the room. Everyone in the room gasps as Noel breaks the kiss, and lovingly hugs Rakurai. -- On his 18th birthday, his grandparents had a small mansion built for him to move into, not just as a gift—but also as a reward for completing his studies, and he and his mother moved into the mansion a short time later. The mansion came pre-furbished, along with several maids and personal attendants. On his 15th birthday, his mother gifted him with a royal treasure that she stole just before being kicked out. As Bolt equipped the bracer to his arm, a bright glow eminated from the embedded jewel, and a frightened, young girl appeared in front of them. The girl had bruises and lacerations all over her body—it appeared as if she was abused by the last person she came into contact with, whom Fiona assumed was King Oslaf—being that she took it from his bedroom. The girl was sitting up against a wall—curling her body up as if to protect herself from harm. Fiona and Bolt chose their words carefully when trying to talk with her. Slowly, she began to speak a little. The girl said she did not have a name, so Fiona decided and Bolt agreed to the name—Noel. Over the next couple of weeks, Noel opened a whole lot more thanks to the kindness and caring of both Bolt and Fiona—Noel's become a much more energetic girl, she's even become very attached to Bolt, treating him like her big brother—she loves his warm cuddles and kisses from him! --- A few years later, news of the King's passing had made its way around Ezaria. Bolt received a royal invitation from Queen Carina for personal visit—he accepted and made his way to Ams Themar. At the royal palace, Bolt met with Queen Carina informally. She explained that King Oslaf revealed that he had an heir to the throne before he passed—and that heir was, Bolt. His mother had already told him when he was young that his father was some kind of noble, but never could he imagine that he was the child of King Oslaf. He was bewildered. Queen Carina offered the throne to him, but he unwillingly did not want to take the throne as it didn't feel right. She then makes him a proposition—forfeiting the throne to her, making her the ruler—and she would reward him with some wealth. Bolt knows that his family needs the money, living in a run-down house on the outskirts of an isolated village—but it felt undeserved, he hadn't done anything to earn it. Queen Carina understood what he was feeling, and said that, after what his mother has been through, she deserves a break in life. This is just what Bolt needed to hear, and he accepts. -- A week after the public appearance and forfeitance of his rightful heir to the throne—Bolt, Fiona and Noel have arrived at their new home—a small estate formerly owned by Queen Carina. She had the house pre-furbished for them and hired staff for them at her expense. This is where he and his family's new life starts—for the better. Abilities *Soul-Bound Entity Trivia *Rakurai's full name is a reference to the creator Boltkick—Rakurai (落雷) meaning "lightning bolt", and Ashige meaning "kick". Category:Characters